


Home

by carrymybeatingheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, One Shot, forgiveness is their thing, season five pushed me towards fanfic, short and sweet, the head and the heart, the heart and the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrymybeatingheart/pseuds/carrymybeatingheart
Summary: Clarke comes back for Bellamy in 5x10





	Home

There was a bright flash of white light, a loud thump, and then there was silence. 

Bellamy Blake thought he died as Indra brought the hilt of her sword onto his head. He was defeated, hopeless, ready for death to bring him peace. 

"Bellamy?" A soft and soothing voice rose the wounded man up from his deep sleep. Bellamy blinked his eyes once, twice, but the blurry image in front of him just became clearer to him. He thought an angel was before him. This was it for him. Peace. 

The corners of his mouth turned up at the sight of the blonde woman with a golden aura. She cupped her hands on his face. 

"Bellamy? Can you hear me?" The soft voice grew panicked. Frantic. She ran her eyes over him for the hundredth time, checking for any injuries, but there was nothing besides the usually bruises and superficial cuts to his dark skin.

Bellamy's smile faded slowly the moment all the pain from the pit flooded back into every bone and muscle in his body. He winced, laying his head back down. Bellamy focused on the warm hands that were on his clammy cheeks. 

He heard the angel sigh and struggle to help him sit up. He opened his eyes and the realization numbed the pain in his body. His body remembered the strong arms and gentle hands instantly. 

Clarke.

She came back for him. Bellamy turned towards the angel in front of him, the one he thought he had lost forever, and saw her eyebrows drawn in worry. Bellamy could not help but look at her with awe and wonder. A million thoughts raced through his throbbing head, so he chose to fixate on just one. Clarke's haircut. He liked her short hair, even more so now. He thought it matched who she was now. Stronger. Tougher. 

"Clarke?" Bellamy croaked. His voice was hoarse from the past few days. He thought about how long he has been unconscious, but it was for a fleeting second. Nothing else mattered but this moment. "How-why...?" He could not chose which question to ask first. 

"We turned back," Clarke replied. "Madi couldn't leave her people behind and I-I couldn't leave you." 

"Madi?" It did not take long for Bellamy to remember the horrible thing he did. The thing that drove Clarke away just when he got her back. "Is she okay?"

"She's doing great actually," Clarke laughed a little to herself. "But Bell-"

"I'm sorry." They both spoke at the same time.

"No," Bellamy began, "Clarke. I am sorry. I acted foolishly, thinking with my head. I should have listened to you. You have nothing to be sorry for." 

Bellamy reached his black-and-blue spotted hand over to brush a loose piece of blonde hair from Clarke's cheek. He gave a weak smile as he dropped his hand to rest on her shoulder.

"You're forgiven," Clarke responded with a smile. She let her hand come up to rest on Bellamy's. "You acted with your head, which is something I told you to do more of. Madi told me what was at stake. She did it for me, but she ended up doing so much more. They look to her as a leader. I guess she was always meant to be the commander."

Clarke intertwined her fingers with Bellamy's and brought their joined hands between them. 

They sat across from each other in silence, leaning on each other for support just like how it was six years ago. They had plenty of other things to worry about, but for now they were able to enjoy this moment. Together.

"Clarke," Bellamy's voice was barely audible with its rasp but he made an effort for Clarke to hear what he had to say. "You are my family. You have been from the moment we landed on Earth almost seven years ago." Bellamy wished he had said this sooner. He wished it did not take him all these years to realize just how much she meant to him. 

Clarke looked up at Bellamy and met his eyes. Her heart may have always known it, but she was now realizing that he was her family, too. 

Clarke leaned forward and rested her forehead against Bellamy's. Each of them closed their eyes and tried not to think about the few inches between their lips. 

"The head and the heart," Clarke whispered. Even though they were the only two in the room, she wanted those words to be quiet and intimate. Just for the two of them to hear.

"The head and the heart," Bellamy responded, the pain slowly creeping back into his bones. He tried to put it out of his mind to focus on who was right in front of him.

Bellamy picked up his head and brought his lips to Clarke's forehead. He wanted to remember this moment. 

He wanted to remember the moment he finally recognized that he was in love with Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! After Clarke left Bellamy in the bunker, I ran to my notebook to write what I thought would be fitting for the slowest burn ever. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
